A time to remember will come
by XxxBreezyBreeXxx
Summary: Peter and Alice never get along but he is hiding a secret from Alice that she must find on her own for he is not aloud to tell her because it will be breaking the rules of the ice starts to trigger feelings for peter and she doesn't know why she knows hes hiding something but she cant talk to him until she knows so why cant she remember and when will the time come?
1. Chapter 1

A time to remember will come Alice~~ A peter and Alice story

**peter* yay a story with my love**

**Alice *Gah someone kill me now**

**Ace* well if you insist alice **

**peter* Pulls out sword and aims at alice * Dont you dare hurt my alice**

**Alice Guys stop! Bree! help me **

**me * Ace!? stop and why are you here in Alice and Peters story?***

**Ace* gee i was only joking Alice and i must have gotten lost and ventured into the wrong story heehee can u show me back Bree?**

**Peter* Grabs ahold of Alice and glares at Ace***

**me:*Fine lets go *Grabs ace and pulls him by the arm squeezing him hard**

**Ace* Ouch bree that hurt**

**Me * good* **

**Ace* your so mean***

**Alice*watches the two walk off * Um XxxBreezyBreeXxx does not own hnkna or its characters **

chapter one

~~Alices pov~~

"Alice my dear please you must remember " Alice awoke in her room she was staying at the castle of hearts she got dressed in her maids outfit and got ready for a days work"that was a strange dream what must i remember ?" alice spoke to herself as she walked down the corrider of the castle."Aliceee?" A voice came from behind her a voice that made her jump she turned around and there he was Peter White

~~Peters pov~~

Peter white is the prime minister of heart castle he despises everyone but alice and has a deathly fear of germs Although he loves alice dearly she has not yet come to love him but she will when its the right time . Peter thought quietly to himself as he was walking then he spotted her is beloved alice oh how beautiful she truly was he would do anything for his love."Aliceee!? my love how are you my precious dove?" she turned around and his eyes met hers

~~Alices pov~~

"Gahh Peter"you scared me shrieked the scared alice " Im sorry my love are you schedualed to work today?" Peter asked looking into her eyes" Actually i am so if you can please leave me alone and go bother someone else that would be greatly appreciated"Alice said with a sigh. Peter put a hand on Alice's cheek " Aalice?" Alice couldnt help from blushing she knew she shouldnt but something deep down set something off why was she letting this happen him touching her and why is she turning red but then just as quickly it turned off when she remembered she had to help the other maids , she slapped his hand away with force." Ddont touch me! i have to go peter good bye " and with that alice was gone

~~Peters pov~~

Peter looked into alice's aqua colored eyes with his crimson ones" Alice do you have to work today?" Her eyes met his and he touched her cheek . Why wont she remember he thought she has to surely remember deep down he saw her face turn red and after sometime she didnt slap him did something just trigger her thoughts? But then as quickly as he thought it she slapped him causing him to hold his cheek " Sorry peter but i have to go now good bye"and with that she was gone with that Peter turned the other way and headed to see if the queen need his assistance with anything ..." Alice you have to remember i am your true love i am special to you and with that A time to remember will come"

**well that was chapter one hope you liked it please comment and tell me what you think ill try to have chapter two up soon not sure how many chapters ..i do warn you though this may turn rated m towards the end of the story but that wont be for a while and also theres going to be a sad scene so tell me what u think so far and if i should continue with the story.. thanx **

**~~breezy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A time to remember will come

**sorry guys i havent been able to write ive been kinda busy lately so with further ado here is chapter two( A/N dear god i sounded like peter just then with the whole rhyming thing ive been reading this anime too much lol -_-)**

~Alices pov~

As Alice left peter standing alone in the hall way alot of was on her mind and one thing on her mind was peter. " ugh why am i thinking about that blasted rabbit and im blushing what is happening to me" she went to go find the other maids and help them. A hour has gone by when she was working she heard two of them talking ..." ohh did you see peter white today? hes totally hot"maid number one " yes he is cute but hes to dangerous always pulling out his gun "maid number 's blood began to boil hearing that conversation.Why am i getting so worked up this is peter they are talking about ! Alice thought yet why am i thinking about him and getting jealous?.." I hear he likes Alice " " hes appearently in love with her " maid number two went on " Ohh" maid number one said kinda disapointedly they both then caught alice watching them listening and quickly went somewhere else ."Damn it why am i stressed out over this ?!"Alice thought thinking she was alone."Alice my love why are you stressed out?" A voice whispered in her ear behind her it was none other than Peter . But what alice didnt know was that peter had been watching the conversation between the maids and Alice's reactions...

~Peters pov~

When peter was finished with his work he went to find alice he found her alright working with two maids a couple feet away chattering on about him . This made him curious he waited , he wanted to see Alices reactions and facial the conversation was done he was satisfied for he knew Alice was thinking about him yet she didnt know why and he wasnt aloud to tell her .. Yet " Alice my love why are you so stressed out? " he whispered in her ear embracing her from behind " give it up Alice i know your thinking of me too im not aloud to tell you but a time will come when you will love me and then you shall remember ." Alice just stood there

~Alices pov~

" ppeter?" she turned around facing him " What you mean you cant tell me ?" Alice looked up into his eyes" Im sorry Alice its something you must find out on your own " alice didnt notice but their faces were becoming dangerously close peter almost had her pinned against the wall . Then he kissed her a sweet gentle kiss and she kissed back Alice! this is peter white what are you doing? she thought to herself . But for some reason she couldnt part she wanted it to last part of her wanted him then he backed away." Sorry Alice i must go now the time isnt now but the time will come " He then turned around and walked away

**well this is chapter 2 please review sorry if its not as good im kinda new to fanfiction but i write my own stories i love this anime and i love writing so please review and like ill try to have chapter 3 up soon thank you **

**XxxBreezyBreeXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

sorry it took so long guys i just been busy lately so heres chapter 3

**Peter : When will Alice be able to remember when i demand to know!**

**Me : Keep your panties in a wad you will know soon geeze im the writer if you want this story to end well id make sure you have a good attitude -_-**

**Ace:* Sneeks up behind Bri and hugs her from behind ***

**Me * instinct actions cause me to swing around and punch ace * **

**Ace: Oww that wasnt very nice i was just hugging you**

**Me : sorry instinct took over what are you doing here Ace?**

**Ace: just came to see how the story was comming along hey since this means peter has Alice can i have you?* Smirks***

**Me : *Blush***

**Ace * Oh your face is turning red bri does that mean yes?**

**Peter : Ugh distgusting **

**Me * turns around to face peter * WHAT WAS THAT ?! ]**

**Peter : Oh nothing nothing at all **

**Me : Thats what i thought**

**Ace :* smirks*and listens to bri's heart**

**me : Uh * tries pushing him off***

**Peter : ugh lets get this started its getting late Bree does not own heart no kuni no alice or any of the characters we belong to quinn rose only thing bree owns is this story and her imagination * **

~Alice's prov ~

After peter left me i decided to go to the amusement park to play with boris as i was walking through the forest i heard something in the bushes i was expecting Ace so i wasnt scared but i was wrong it wasnt Ace Who ever it was it grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth i tried to scream for help but they put a gag in my mouth it must have something on it because the light around me was quickly turning into darkness."Ppeter " that was the last thing i said before all was i woke i was in a room and it took me a while to reconize where i was .. I was in the Hatter Mansion trapped in bloods room

i sat up my hands tied and my mouth taped shut i tried to scream but it came out muffled thankfully i my legs werent tied i started to hide but when i got up the door open and there he was the mafia boss himself blood

~ Peter~

Alice should have been back by now im worried as much as i hate that cat maybe ill go see if shes with him .. when i get to the amusement park i see gowland and boris but no Alice

I walk up to them my hand on my watch prepared to turn it into a gun just in case

"Wheres Alice i wanna know she came here and never came back now where is she !" i was yelling .

" woah peter " it was boris who spoke first gowland had a look of worry on his face" Alice never showed up peter boris spoke " yeah peter i havent seen her since 3 time periods she hasnt been here" gowland spoke . " Im worried what if she was kidnapped on the way here". i looked at the two " its possible wonderland is crawling with theives and mafia scum."gowland said with a serious tone. Thats when it hit me BLOOD." Thats it gowland you may be on to something " . Gowland and Boris look at each other " let us know if you find her peter ! we will look around here!" I walk away then turn into a sprint back into the forest i then suddenly feel pain as im running im almost to the hatters when i hear a gun shot i look at my arm which is bleeding i take out my gun but i wasnt quick enough i was shot again the world slowly went black " A-alice " i muttered

When i woke up i was in a room with nothing in it and i was tied up by my arms " A torture room?" i see weapons .Then the door creaked open and i saw who it was " Elliot March" then i hear screams thats when i realized they were coming from Alice my sweet sweet Alice

" Too Late White shes bloods girl now should have told her the truth along time ago shouldnt you " Elliot snickered and walked out the room Alice what could they be doing to you my love?

**Okay so i hope you like this chapter the next two chapters Alice will find out Peters Secret **

**please review ill wont take so long to update im actually gonna start on another story so please look out for it**

**Ace : Hmm not bad Bree ***

**Peter : What the hell why am i tied up? i should have beat those guys **

**Me: its a story peter get over it besides the next chapter you will like**

**Ace: yea peter this story is about you so at least be happy theres another peter and alice fan fic**

**Peter : Shut up Ace**

**Elliot : Please review thanks :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 in this chapter peter tells alice a big secret what could it be and will**

**she fall in love with him finally ?**

**Peter : Of course she will fall in love with me! **

**Me : Peter ! keep it down i dont want Ace to find-**

**Ace * sneaks up and scares them both* Dont want me to find what ?**

**Me: oh um nothing Ace never mind Peter and i were just talking **

**Ace : I dont see peter Bri**

**Me : turns around and sees that peter has dashed away * im going to kill him later***

**Ace*Smirks* **

**Me : any way lets get this story started shall we and um ace?**

**Ace : yeah? * looks at bri **

**Me:Get off of me !**

**Ace : Hahaha bri does not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters just this here story**

~Alice pov~

"Bblood? What are you doing ?! please let me go " i begged him to let me go but he was only getting closer he untied my wrists and removed the tape ."No can do Alice You see i want you all to myself and the only way i can do that is to seperate you from that despicable white rabbit maybe with him gone you will come to your senses and love me ". Blood snickered and stared at the now crying Alice ."And besides Alice hes keeping something from you I guess he should have told you the truth from the beggining and now he cant " Blood snickered and sat next to her on the sofa. For some reason all Alice could think about was peter peter peter what is he hiding from her and more importantly what will blood do to him and her . Blood started to move closer to her ear and whispered seductivly into it " Now thats a good girl just sit still while i play " He then moved his lips to her neck his hand slipping under her dress thats where she lost it something snapped and she struck at Blood her hand slapping his cheek ." HMMPH FINE YOU WANT THAT RABBIT...THEN YOU CAN BE WITH THAT RABBIT IN THE DUNGEON !" He called for the gaurds to take Alice to dungeon Alice was scared but if it meant she could see peter she was willing to go but when the dungeon door flew open she was horrified but what she saw laying there on the floor. "PPPETERRR!" Alice ran to him then the doors slammed shut behind her and she heard it lock leaving her in the dark room with a unconsious and beaten up peter . All she could do was pray that he will wake up.

~Peters pov~

After Elliot left the twins came in with their weapons i was cut from the ropes but my hands still tied i couldnt reach my gun since my hands were tied too tightly and also since elliot took it when he came in . I never been so helpless in my life all i could think about was Alice and that she was ok. If Blood took her he wouldnt have hurt her unless she refused. Alice please be okay my love . Then i felt it the lashes of whips the blue twin had a whip had a knife with then he joined in . After a while i fell unconsious i heard the twins laughter then all went black..

~Alice 's Pov~

I ran to Peter and checked his pulse he was alive thank god just unconsious. I then moved him on his back and layed his head in my lap so his face was looking up at mine. I dont know why but this rabbit the one who kidnapped me and took me here im starting to like him and if it wasnt for him i would have never met him or any of my friends like boris and gowland then theres Ace Julius and the queens. I forgive those at hatter mansion since they were probably forced into this but ill never forgive that man Blood. I looked down at Peters closed eyes and i started crying and i hoped he would be alright i brought him up to my chest and hugged him then i kissed his forhead " Nngh Aalice? is that you ?" " YYes peter its me dear god im so happy your alright " I started crying again and i saw him try to sit up he looked like he was in so much pain as he held his chest " Aalice i need to tell you something remember when i told you that you will know when the time was right ?" Peter spoke looking straight into my eyes " Yyes?" he looked so badly hurt he moved to face me taking my hands in his looking into my aqua eyes with his crimson ones ." Well iit cant wait anymore i got to tell you now Alice i was Always with you in your world when you were with your sister on those sundays i was in the bushes watching you as a rabbit i was sent to watch over you and that when the time was right i was ordered to bring you I was with you longer than you know and one day you saw me and i got away hoping you wouldnt follow me because it wasnt time ". Peter closed his eyes and leaned against her chest panting from the Pain. His words hit her hard she did remember she saw a white rabbit once when she was with her sister she wished she could have kept the rabbit but it ran away."So tthat was you peter it really was you that whole time ?" She looked at him ." Yes Alice but i was orderd to keep a eye on you to protect you but when i first saw you i fell in love with you i couldnt stay away . " Alice then felt guilty for all the times she had ever yelled or hit peter then she thought of the pain he must have felt when she said all those hatefull things and she started to tear up " Alice please dont cry " Alice looked at peter " Ppeter im soo sorry for all the times i pushed you away i realized something lately peter when i was with blood ". Peter looked at her and waited hoping she wont push him away " I LOVE YOU PETER !" Alice almost yelled and then a pair of lips crashed into her her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back but he broke the kiss ." I love you too but of course you already knew that " He said then continue to kiss her passionatly he would have cupped her face and did it the right way but his hands were tied then all of a sudden the door flew open and there stood two figures staring at them and peter and alice staired back smiles creeping upon their faces . It was none other than Boris and Gowland. Then popped up Ace ." Hey alright all the gaurds are knocked out i even managed to knock out Blood for a little while". He then saw Alice and in her arms was a pretty bad looking peter."Gowland and Ace you get Peter and take him to the castle explain to viviladi what happend" Boris said " I will help Alice " peter then snickerd and started to refuse but when he tried to stand up he fell back to the ground and accepted there help .Alice followed boris and explained everything that happend he hugged her and told her it would be ok . when they got to heart castle viviladi was furious" WHITE WHERE-" she cutt off when she saw white in his condition and then she saw Alice and asked her to explain. "BLOOD DID THIS ?! WHERE IS HE!?" viviladi was furious ." We knocked them all out" said Boris " You must be tired Alice and we must get peter to the infirmary right -" NO!" she was cut off by alice but when she said no everyone turned to look at her ." i mean i wish to take care of him please viviladi ?" " Fine gaurd take white to his room Alice you may follow i must talk with these three ."Alice thanked viviladi and gave the three who rescued her a hug and thanked them then she followed the gaurd who carried peter to his room and laid him on the bed . Alice took care of his wounds and cleaned him up with a clean clothe and tucked him in putting another warm cloth on his fore head . she then sat next to his bed and held his hand while he slept hoping he would heal soon.

**Thank you for reading ! I will have the next chapter up soon its either the next chapter or chapter after that that will be the rated M chapter so if you dont like rated Ms idk what to tell you what do you think of peters revieling? please review .. sorry for the spelling errors my word pad dont have spell check or puncuation check. Please Review and thanks for the support i also have a role play page on face book called heart no kuni no alice role play the picture is of Alice and i also have a Alice liddel face book page please check those out . one more thing i have a youtube channel wonderous wonderworld where i make amvs for the different couples check that out as well if you want. thanks for the support luv you guys :D**

**Xxx Breezy Bree Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This story is begging to wrap up this is the last chapter yayy i will be writing more and i try to complete them because i hate leaving stories unfinished. and i see a bunch of really good stories on here for heart no kuni no alice that are unfinished that havent been updated since 2 years ago and it makes me mad so i know it makes you guys mad that reads them so i like to finish mine. i will have another story when this is finished thanks for the support and reviews. If you dont mind im just going to cut to the story on this chapter.**

**Twins: Bree does not own heart no kuni no alice or its characters just this story**

**~Peters pov~**

**When i woke up i was in my room i felt much better and i felt something on my forhead it was a warm washcloth i then looked to see what was touching my hand .. it was Alice she was holding my hand but she had fallin asleep her head on the bed next to me. I removed my hand slowly and petted the back of her head . Her hair was so soft." Ppeter?" she spoke waking up and looked at me," Yes Alice ?" " your awake are you feeling any better?" she was worried about me i can tell, I never imagined she would be worried about me .Before she could careless but now things have changed she remembered ." Yes Alice im feeling much better but i would feel more better if you were by my side Not like sleep with me or anything but just lay next to me? "I hope she wouldnt be mad that i asked that but to my surprise she was on my right in a instant oh how i only dreamed of this moment . He layed her head on my chest lightly and wrapped her arm around me and i wrapped mine around her." Peter im so sorry i didnt remember before im glad you made me remember you were only watching over me because you were sent and i was so cruel to you im so sorry peter". Alice was crying now ." Alice please dont cry its alright im not mad at you i could never be mad at you ever."Peter spoke softly then he leaned down and wiped the tears away and kissed her lips softly which then she kissed back .**

**~Alices pov~**

**Peter this man who brought me to wonderland i was so cruel to him i appologized i hadnt realized i was crying but he did and told me he could never be mad at me. Then he kissed me as i thought about all the times he forcefully kissed me before this one was different this one was filled with passion i couldnt help but to kiss back . I dont want to return home i want to stay here with Peter. I kissed him back his kiss was soft against my lips but I felt as if I wanted more for the first time I wanted Peter to kiss me i wanted him to comfort me and more importantly i wanted him to Touch me but first i need to tell him i want to stay with him. " Peter ?" here it goes " Yes Alice?" Then there was a bang at the door and it flew open and there in the door way was Blood . I clung to peter he was automatically in defense mode and got in front of me." Alice dont worry I came to Appologize you just amuse me so i tried to make you mine and it looks like hes finally told you the truth haha lets see if you keep to one Man good bye oh and peter heres your gun back ". Blood tossed the Watch on the floor violently and Peter was getting angry. He grabbed the watched and it turned into a gun he pointed it at Blood." Peter stop!"i yelled from the bed i got up and walked to him ." Please peter if it wasnt for Blood i would have never have found out the truth as much as i hate to admit it if it wasnt for him i wouldnt be with you now like this" i turned and faced blood ."Blood i accept your appology i wont forgive that you tried to hurt both me and peter but i thank you because if it wasnt for you i wouldnt have found out the truth". Blood snickered "Your welcome Alice" and with that He was gone . I turned to face Peter who seemed to be in better condition since he was standing and i hugged him tightly kicking the door closed behind me." Peter i love you and i want to stay here with you in this world".With that Peter cupped my face with his hands and kissed me deeply and I kissed back a little harder and I bit his bottom lip my tongue tracing his lips. "Alice If we keep this up i dont know if ill be able to control myself." I backed up and walked to the door locking it and turned to Peter i wanted this more than anything I wanted to be with this Man. I walked up to him slowly and put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him roughly his tongue slipped into my mouth exploring mine and our tongues fought for dominance with out breaking the kiss Peter picked me up and layed me on the bed he was on top of me. I started to unbutton his shirt and he started undoing my dress.**

**~Peters pov~**

**After that dirtbag blood left it seemed as if Alice was a completly different person i can tell by the way she was looking at me then it all unfolded from there next thing i knew i was on the bed on top of her and she was undressing me so i did the same. I never would have thought this wonderful woman would come to love me back and now were going to make love not have sex but make love theres a difference when you make love with someone its more meaningful and full of passion. If i would have known she wanted this i would have made my room nicer for the occasion but i couldnt because i was hurt and this was unexpected but i intend to make this the best night for Alice ." Peter wait" she broke the kiss and looked down ." What is it Alice?" i looked down on her brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear."I-i never did this before im a virgin so will you please be gentle with me?" That took me by surprise ." You mean you and your ex never?-" i looked at her amazed ." No peter he tried to but i wouldnt let him i was scared but im not not now i want you to be my first". I smiled at her and kissed her softly." Well Alice we can be eachothers first and last that is if you will stay by my side".I waited for her to speak" Yes peter i love you i will stay by your side always". Her lips then crashed into mine her dress was off and so was my shirt the kiss was rough when she moaned i broke the kiss and moved to her neck tracing kisses from her jaw down her neck and to her chest just above her breast i looked up at her for permission " Go ahhead peter" she stuttered and i rubbed the left one while took the right one into my mouth . **

**Alice's pov~**

**Everything seemed to be happening so suddenly next thing i knew peters mouth was on my right breast while his hand was rubbing my left i moaned he looked up at me and moved his left hand down to my thighs and rubbed them he kissed down my stomach and was in front of my womanhood then he licked the insides of my thighs and i clenched the sheets his tongue then reached my woman hood and he licked my clit and sucking it i moaned and closed my eyes a bit embarresed by peter looking at me ." No alice dont close your eyes i want you to look at me i wanna see how good i make you feel my love " he then stuck two fingers into me while he licked moving them in and out i moaned his name loudly " PPeter please stop teasing me i i cant take it anymore". My body was hot all over as peter was licking me i was growing wetter i couldnt take it i needed him inside me. He sensed this and sat up removing his pants then he thrusted into me he was big i could feel him with each thrust ."Ahh peter im going to -"" No Alice not yet" it was like a order he then took it out and brought it up to my mouth ." Alice taste it.. i want you to taste how sweet you are." I took his member and stroked it i licked it. It did taste sweet i then took it in my mouth and sucked it i heard peter moan.." Alice i cant hold back im going to cum and i dont want to cum inside your mouth." He took it out and inserted it back into me thrusting lightly then getting harder we were both moaning each others names he licked my clit and thats when it happend we bothe came we came together. The naked Peter then took it out and layed next to me covering us both up with the blanket we were both panting from exhaustion. i looked out the window and noticed it was night. We kissed some more and i fell asleep in Peters arms. I cant leave him to go to my world because with out him my world would be nothing . **

**~Peters pov~**

**I couldnt believe all that just happend and now she was in my arms sleeping next to me the woman i so much love i kissed her forehead and whispered " ill never leave you my dear alice i love you so much." I watched over her for a little while Then drifted off to sleep the next morning i left her a note saying i had to return to work and that im sorry i had to leave her . I knew she had work too she was a maid here in the castle im sure i would catch her today anyways.**

**~Alices pov~**

**"pfft fun night Alice?" i looked up to see night mare ugh im dreaming ." You saw !?" i tried not to think any more about it ." Yes alice of course i saw im nightmare i see everything and i hear everything as well. So have you decided to stay in wonderland?" i looked up at night mare" Yes i have i cant leave Peter i love him". i spoke realizing how much i did love him." Well its about time you showed him some affection and i can see you just did show him plenty of affection." nightmare started laughing and alice blushed ." Well im happy for you both time to wake up Alice." night mare then disapeared and when he did i awoke i was still in peters bed i got up and put my work clothes on and then i saw a note on peters pillow**

**Dear : Alice last night was fun im sorry i had to leave you but the queen needs me for some paper work im sure ill pass by you in the halls **

**i love you **

**Peter**

**I went to find the other maids and i help dusted and cleaned i was then told to sweep the halls as i was sweeping i felt a pair of hands wrapp around me and i smiled because i knew it was peter . I turned around to find i was right i looked up at peter and he leaned down and kissed me ." I love you peter im so happy you brought me here because if you hadnt i wouldnt have met you " i looked into his beautiful crimson eyes ." I love you too Alice" He then cupped my face and we shared a deep passionate kiss i know now that i was meant to be here in this world with this wonderful man this truly is a wonderfulwonderworld indeed im so happy the time to remember came when it did because it made me realize how much i loved Peter**

**" I love you Alice "**

**" I love you too Peter so much"**

**Well there you go the end has finally come i just felt like peter needed a little Alice love since she was so mean to him in the manga poor peter ..please review and keep a look out for my other stories and if you have a idea or would like a one shot with a specific couple pairing i take request. I also have a face book page called heart no kuni no alice role play so check that out also a youtube channel called a wonderouswonderworld with amv slide shows so check those out too .. Thank you for the support i hoped you liked it and ill be posting more stories soon .**

**Xxx Breezy BreeXxx**


End file.
